1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more image recorders configured to record an image on a sheet, in particular, to one or more image recorders configured such that a user makes a leading end of a sheet directly contact a pair of feed rollers disposed on a sheet feeding path.
2. Related Art
Image recorders have been known that are configured such that a user makes a sheet contact a nipping point between two feed rollers as a set reference position. As an example of such image recorders, a printer has been known, in which a user makes a sheet contact a nipping point between two feed rollers while manually feeding the sheet along a sheet guide. Then, using a sheet insertion detector, a control circuit detects the insertion of the sheet between the feed rollers. In response to the detection of the sheet inserted between the feed rollers, the control circuit controls a motor driver to drive the feed rollers, so as to feed the sheet.
Thus, according to the aforementioned printer, since the user can make a sheet contact the nipping point between the feed rollers, a pickup roller (to be provided separately from the feed rollers) for conveying the sheet from a tray to the nipping point are not required. Therefore, it is possible to save the manufacturing cost of the printer.